


Moving On

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Divorced Jensen Ackles, F/M, Fluffy, Moving In Together, No wife bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jensen and (Y/n) have been seeing each other since his divorce.





	Moving On

The booze flowed like water at the end of season wrap party. Jared was in a chair with Gen in his lap, drinking some beer while making jokes with Alex and Misha. (Y/n) was behind the bar, pouring shots for herself and Ruth. It had been a long, tiring year, but now they could all go home and relax, or take other jobs if they wanted to. Alex had some modeling things to do, the Pads had marathon plans (and Jared not being allowed to post pics before Gen approved them), Misha spending time with West and Maison, going on crazy adventures. But (Y/n) wasn’t sure what she was going to do. Her and Jensen had been seeing each other since his and Danneel’s mutual divorce, but they hadn’t talked about what they would do once the season was over.

“You absolutely need to come with me back to the UK.” Ruth told her as she took a shot. “There’s this really cute shop that you would just die for.”

“I’m not really sure what my hellatus plans are.” (Y/n) said with a shrug.

“All the more reason to come with me.” Ruth laughed. “A little shopping, a little pub crawl. I got a few friends from school that have some single sons.” She winked at (Y/n), making her blush. (Y/n) looked around the group of people, not seeing Jensen. They hadn’t done the labeling thing yet, so she wasn’t even sure if she was his girlfriend. She really did like him, but she was always afraid that him and Danneel would work things out and get back together. They were still on good terms, just citing distance as one of the reasons they split.

“Where’s Jensen?” (Y/n) asked. Ruth looked around.

“Oh, I dunno. Hopefully he’ll be back in time for karaoke.” She laughed. (Y/n) sighed. She poured herself another shot.

“I gotta run to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” (Y/n) said, heading towards the bathroom. Ruth walked over to Jared and Gen, who were laughing at something Misha was telling to embarrass Alex.

“Have any of you fine people seen Mr. Ackles?” Ruth asked, draping herself on Alex.

“No.” Gen said, shrugging. “Maybe he went back to pack up and head out bright and early tomorrow.”

“I think I saw him over by his trailer.” Alex said, blushing a little. Jared patted Gen’s thigh to signal her to get up. He sat his bottle down and made his way back to their trailers. Sure enough, Jared could see a light on in Jensen’s. He opened the door and made his way in. Jensen was pacing, holding something in his hand. He didn’t even see Jared.

“I just thought that since we’ve been seeing each other…no...I was wondering if you...no...damnit.” Jensen sighed. Jared caught the sight of what Jensen was holding then. A key, with a Dean Winchester Funko keychain on it. “(Y/n), it’s been almost a year and I know we haven’t talked much about plans, but would you move in with me?” Jensen said, finally finding the right words.

“Oh, of course, Jenny.” Jared said, making Jensen jump. He turned to look at the younger man. “I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to ask her. It’s been a year.”

“I know, I just didn’t want to rush things after my divorce and I didn’t want her to think I was just using her as a rebound.” Jensen said, rubbing the back of his neck. “What if she says no?”

“Well, according to what I’ve heard, Ruth is trying to convince her to go to the UK with her since (Y/n) isn’t sure what she’s going to do over the next few months.”Jared said, leaning against the wall to watch Jensen. “So, if you’re going to ask her, I would ask her soon.” They could hear the sound of music as the karaoke started up.

“Okay, I can do this.” Jensen said. “JJ, Arrow, and Zepp love (Y/n). When Danneel brought them up here, they loved spending time with her. Danneel even likes her and knows I’m seeing her. And I want to do this.”

“You can do it.” Jared said, smiling at Jensen. “Come on. I wanna see you make a fool of yourself.”

“Thanks for the support man.” Jensen rolled his eyes. They made their way back out to the party. Gen smiled at Jensen.

“Bout time.” She handed him a beer. “Alex is not a good singer.”

“I heard that!” Alex called out. That’s when a woman singing cut off their conversation. (Y/n) was standing there, singing, with Ruth encouraging her. She was crooning to “I Want You to Want Me” and Jensen couldn’t stop watching her as she danced around. Jared whispered in Gen’s ear and she gave Jensen a little push towards (Y/n), who finished up her song and blushed when she saw Jensen watching her.

“Hey (Y/n), can we go talk?” Jensen asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” (Y/n) said, feeling a little nervous. She was afraid that this was coming. Jensen and (Y/n) headed back towards Jensen’s trailer as Misha and Ruth did a duet.

“What’s up?” (Y/n) asked as she carefully sat herself in one of Jensen’s chairs. Jensen sat across from her.

“So, we’ve been seeing each other for a year.” He said. (Y/n) nodded. “And I’ve been so happy this past year…”

“Are...are you breaking up with me?” (Y/n) asked.

“What? No!” Jensen said. “Actually, the opposite.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the key and handing it to (Y/n). “I want you to move in with me.” (Y/n) held the key in her hand, looking up at Jensen. “We can move your stuff in all at once, or we can slowly do it. I talked to Danneel and she thinks it’s a good idea, because her boyfriend is already moving in. And the kids love you and I…” He cleared his throat. “I love you.”

“Jensen.” (Y/n) said softly. “I love you too. I just didn’t want to be the crazy girl that said it first.” Jensen cupped her face and kissed her. The kisses got deeper and Jensen sent Jared a text, telling him to stay away from the trailer as (Y/n) took his hand and led him to the bed that was in there.

Jensen was finally taking a step to moving on.


End file.
